Douglas Pines
by KatSou
Summary: Excédé par l'horreur de l'affaire Palmer, le shérif Truman broie du noir. C'est sans compter sur l'enjouement d'un Cooper en goguette, semant à pleines mains sa bonne humeur.


Petite fic réalisée à l'occasion d'un défi sur _La Lanterne Fringante_, consistant à écrire sur un pairing et un thème imposés en trente minutes.

Personnages imposés : Dale Cooper, Harry Truman

Thème imposé : liberté

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Douglas pines**

_KatSou_

_Un arbres. Deux arbres. Trois arbres. Trente deux arbres. On a beau essuyer la campagne depuis des années, il arrive toujours un moment où la question grotesque s'invite dans votre tête sans permission accordée. Pourquoi ces foutus arbres se ressemblent-ils tous ? A tout moment de l'année, parmi toutes les horreurs qui filent sous leurs pieds noueux, qu'il s'agisse d'un impardonnable meurtre ou d'un imbécile qui vient dégorger Popaul sur les racines, rien n'y fait. Tout demeure. Immuable. Et pourtant, la vie a bien mal sous les branches. C'est bien un meurtre qui brûle à vif la paix de Twin Peaks. Et quel meurtre… Une gamine. Une gamine que tout le monde adorait, que tout le monde lorgnait, que tout le monde enviait. Une pauvre gosse dont la chair jeune et tendre se trouve à présent étalée sur une table froide, au milieu d'une dizaine de paires d' yeux investigateurs. Tout le monde autour, personne auprès. Mais ces foutus arbres, ils demeurent là, sans conscience et sans intérêt. C'est à se demander ce que vaut la…_

- Diane, me revoici sur la petite route cabossée qui nous ramène à Twin Peaks. Je suis en compagnie du shérif Harry Truman que je juge bon d'emmener d'urgence prendre un petit café chez Norma. Le goudron est humide et flotte toujours dans l'air cette enivrante odeur d'épine de Douglas. Je ne vous le redirai pas deux fois, il vous faudra venir ici passer quelques jours, dès que j'aurai dégoté la maisonnette de mes rêves pour vous accueillir…

Le shérif Truman cligna des yeux à deux reprises pour remettre en place ses pensées que la voix chantante de l'agent Dale Cooper venait de clouer dans l'instant présent. Les deux précédentes heures avaient été éprouvantes et semblaient avoir étouffé en lui toute espèce de bienveillance. Il savait pourtant que c'était très mauvais de ruminer ainsi les images cafardeuses, mais après ces longues minutes à décortiquer des yeux la nudité blessée de la pauvre Laura Palmer, et à tolérer patiemment les mensonges de la plèbe locale, il ne parvenait même plus à voir la splendeur de la frontière canadienne qu'il chérissait tant. _Un arbre. Deux arbres. Quatre-vingt arbres…_

- …Vous pouvez cependant descendre à l'hôtel Grand Nord en attend que je pose mes valises. La vue est imprenable et le café… Oh ! le café est encore meilleur que celui que votre maman adore servir avec ses cookies, à cinq heures et quart de l'après-midi. Cela dit, je vous déconseille fortement le premier étage et les œufs brouillés, à moins que vous souhaitiez expérimenter les beuglements de brutes nordiques et les crampes d'estomac.

Truman laissa tomber son recensement d'arbres et tourna les yeux vers le visage rayonnant de Cooper. Le jeune agent maintenait fermement le volant d'une main et agrippait son dictaphone de l'autre, les yeux accrochés au paysage. Par moment, alors que ses paroles délicieusement déplacées fouettaient l'air sans temps mort, ses doigts sur le volant battaient la mesure et laissaient deviner comme une mélodie feutrée mais entêtante émanant de sa personne. Truman se surprit à sourire légèrement.

- Vous devriez vous concentrer sur la route. Ce serait dommage qu'on alourdisse nous aussi le cimetière de la ville, fit-il doucement.

Cooper crispa ses doigts sur le volant et jeta un furtif coup d'œil en direction du shérif, qui avait ôté son chapeau. Il porta de nouveau ses lèvres au dictaphone.

- Diane, je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant. Il flotte comme un petit parfum de tristesse par ici, qu'il va falloir évacuer sur-le-champ, et je doute que le shérif Truman apprécie de s'épancher en votre compagnie. Ce que j'approuve tout à fait, car si votre conversation est délicieuse, vous n'avez, en revanche, aucun don pour la consolation.

Sur ces paroles un tantinet déroutantes pour le shérif, Cooper fit retentir le petit cliquetis d'arrêt de son infernal appareil.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse croire que je suis triste et que j'ai l'intention de … de m'épancher sur vous ? hasarda Truman.

Pour toute réponse, l'agent du FBI vira brusquement sur le bas-côté gauche de la route, et s'y arrêta. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit du véhicule et, se penchant vers son collègue, lui offrit un sourire radieux :

- Un grand chauve et boiteux est venu me le dire à l'oreille, cette nuit.

Un peu désarmé, Harry Truman ne sut que répondre sinon en adressant un regard ahuri à son compagnon fantasque.

- N'oubliez pas que mes rêves ont l'œil sur tout, shérif Truman. Venez par ici.

Conquis par ce caprice dépaysant, l'officier de justice enfonça confortablement son chapeau sur sa tête avec un sourire désorienté, et rejoint l'agent Cooper, à présent dressé face à une immensité verdoyante qu'il surplombait du haut d'un escarpement, tout près de la chaussée. Quand Harry fut à sa hauteur, Dale Cooper pivota légèrement vers lui, sans cependant le fixer :

- Avant de déguster ce petit café chez Norma, dites-moi ce que vous espérez, là, maintenant.

Le shérif demeura muet quelques secondes, incertain de la marche à suivre.

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Allons, je vous en prie. Ne soyez pas timide. Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez trouver, à cet instant, répéta Cooper en sautillant sur place pour appuyer l'idée du moment présent.

- Eh bien, euh… Vous êtes sérieux ? interrogea Harry, toujours mal assuré sur les intentions du jeune agent. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration :

- Ah ! Sentez-moi ça, sentez-moi ce parfum épicé des sapins de Douglas qui virevolte avec le vent glacé. C'est absolument exquis ! Vous sentez ? Allez-y, je vous en prie !

Hésitant, le shérif Truman ferma les yeux à son tour et s'essaya au reniflement de l'air. Il ne discerna pas immédiatement la fragrance poivrée que lui amenait le vent, puis doucement, alors que le silence était retombé entre les deux hommes, il la reconnut. Elle lui était douce et familière, en vérité, mais il avait oublié qu'elle existait. Il se laissa aller à respirer les grands espaces, à écouter le vent faire frissonner les hauts arbres et faire danser les épines de pins sur le sol. Sa peau, ses narines et ses oreilles semblaient en proie à une explosion des sens. Un véritable bain de sérénité.

C'est alors que vibra doucement la voix de Cooper dans laquelle s'entendait un sourire :

- Ca y est, vous l'avez trouvée ?

Le shérif ouvrit les yeux et fixa les yeux vifs et sombres de son compagnon. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, un sourire rendu à Cooper lui suffit.

Le jeune agent rebroussa chemin vers la voiture. Harry s'octroya quelques instants seul avec cette immensité pour réfléchir. La venue de Cooper sur la petite bourgade de Twin Peaks paraissait comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il entendit les gazouillements décousus de son nouveau collègue flotter dans l'air, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la voiture.

- Diane, me revoici sur le bord de la chaussée à respirer les arbres. La température est idéale, juste ce qu'il faut pour chatouiller le bout du nez. Cela vous plairait. L'astuce dans ces moments est de boucher une narine avec un doigt pour dégager les oreilles, ce qui provoque des sifflements tout à fait hilarants. Ecoutez… Oh ! Faites-moi penser à vous ramener une part de charlotte aux fraises du Grand Nord. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans l'avoir goûtée. A présent, nous allons filer tout droit vers le double R pour savourer un succulent café noir servi dans d'adorables tasses blanches…

Truman rit doucement. Qui était cette Diane à qui Cooper parlait sans logique ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.


End file.
